Static logic control systems for performing control functions theretofore performed by electro-mechanical control systems such as relay systems have been known heretofore. However, such static logic control systems have been handicapped in that they look mysterious and unfamiliar to people trained in prior art electro-mechanical control systems, requiring the learning of a complete new technology in order to understand, build, operate and maintain them. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide static logic control systems more closely resembling such prior art electro-mechanical control systems.